Legend Of Zelda: Falling Twilight
by unknowen hero
Summary: Midna is back Link really wants that to be a good thing but is it or will her return mean the end of all they accomplished together   LinkxMidna if you dont like it go cry to your mommy
1. Premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't not own legend of Zelda if I did you think I be writing this or making a game about it

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Premonitions

* * *

><p>"Very well it shall be done," 3 voices said in unison, "All is going to plan," a 4th voice said," don't you agree?<p>

It said to a chained figure who was struggling against its bonds, "it's no use you won't escape you are powerless compared to me."

"You will never win" the chained figure said, "Someone will come to stop you."

"That's where you are wrong with you unable to escape all will fall before Me." the captor said, "But if you join me you can you at my side as the king of twilight and light"

"Never" the chained figure shouted "I will escape your clutches and find out what took the person I fell in love with and fix what ever happened to you."

"There is nothing wrong with me and you will join me eventually," the figure said

"I would rather die," chained spat

"I see you need more time to consider my offer, "the figure said

Link stood in a pitch black he could hear 2 voices that sound strangely familiar

"Just give in join me and you will rule as ruler of the twilight and light under me with your chosen king" a voice said that sent a chill down links spine.

Never I would rather die than let everything Link and I went through be for nothing," a voice that could only have been Midna said.

"Would you now he will hate you, you know," the evil voice said again

"It doesn't matter he would hate me even more if I gave myself in and let down everything we worked so hard for," Midna said.

"Join me and I will help him understand that you did it too be with him." The evil voice said

"Never," Midna said," I would never be able to forgive myself."

"So be it you will come around eventually," The evil voice said.

* * *

><p>Author note<p>

I hope I did well I will say this

There is more going on than meets the eye

I'm sure you got that by a few of the references and anyone who guesses what is going on gets the world's largest virtual cookie

Also for those who read the other parts already you might have figured out what's going on if you have the reward is still out

Reviews deeply appreciated.


	2. Realm of Memories

Disclaimer if I owned any part of legend of Zelda I wouldn't be going to public school so I don't, stupid public school

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Realm of Memories**

Link rode Epona over the rolling expanse watching for monstDoc Manager (Upload)ers or people in danger.

"I wish something would happen." He said to him "ever since Ganondorf was killed the monsters have been appearing less frequently and the time between fights leaves me more time to think about her."

The very thought of her name sends shivers down his spine reminding him of that last memory he had of her.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK LINK<p>

"Zelda...

Your words are kind, and your heart is true,

If all in Hyrule are like you...

Then maybe you'll do all right.

Thank you...

Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again...

Link... she said a tear running down her eye

The tear now glowing she said "I…" and pushed the tear to the mirror

"See you later..." she said and then the tear touched the mirror and turned it to cracks spreading out from the center and his heart did the same.

"No, she can't do this not know not after all we've been through" he thought

As Midna was being transported back to her own realm, as link stood frozen unable to process what was happening even as the last of Midna's partials vanished through the stone the mirror glowed and shattered and along with it went his heart.

He fell to his knees and everything stopped as he let out a scream that was heard in Ordan village. After that link felt nothing but pain ang he heard nothing

* * *

><p>Six months later<p>

Link was sitting there having not done anything on purpose ever since he got back to Ordan when a Crash sounded through his hut as the door was slammed opened and Illa came in a look on her face that would make Ganondorf run away screaming like a little girl.

"LINK GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET BACK TO WORK IT WAS SIX MONTHS AGO AND YOU HAVENT DONE ANYTHING BUT SIT AROUND MOPING ABOUT WHATEVER HAPPENED DURING THE WAR ," Illa shouted.

"Illa" link tried her high pitched yelling having finally broken through his stupor.

"NO THERE IS NO GOOD REASON WHY YOU HAVENT LEFT YOUR HOUSE IN 6 MONTHS SO GET UP GET MOVING CHANGE INTO SOME CLEAN CLOTHES OR I WILL DRAG YOU TO LAKE HAYLA AND THROW YOU IN NOW GET MOVING OR ELSE," she said walking link up and throwing him out the door on the the ground where there was a crowd staring outside having been drawn by the screaming and the loud crashes

"Oh link is in deep trouble," Fado said, "Hell hath no fury like an Illa ignored"

"OK Illa OK I will I'll start patrolling Hyrule and stuff, just don't yell I haven't heard much noise in a long time."

"You better or I swear all the begging in the world won't save you," Illa threatened.

'Fine fine just let me clean up and I will start," link said.

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

Link was interrupted as he came upon a group of people barely defending themselves being herded into the small pond by a large number of monsters in a flash his sword leapt out of its sheath and he charged through them the metal flashing brightly against the late afternoon sun as he arrived in front of the group of people he leapt off having Epona creating even more chaos as she ran he landed sword in hand. Now... you have two options you leave now and go to whatever god forsaken hole you came out of or he paused and evil gleam in his eye. I send you there in so many pieces you and see the largest one. The various monsters looked at each other and rushed him. I almost feel bad for them I mean you'd think they'd learn that I will always kick their buts no matter who many they attack me with almost he thought to himself and put his sword back in its sheath "I as well make this fun." He thought to himself

As the first group arrived he rolled as they turned to face him he unleashed his most powerful move the mortal draw about half of them fell dead he turn just in time to block a blow to his head from a club as 10 more arrived "well what do you know that wasn't half bad" he thought to himself.

He slashed and started counting 9...

The monsters surrounding him stayed just out of reach trying to hit him with their longer clubs "not likely" he said using the final hero's skill the great spin attack

4.3.2.

He dispatched the remaining 2 with a few slashes.

"Shad?" he asked as he turned to face one of them.

"It's a pleasure to see you to link it's been a long time since you've been to the bar," Shad said.

"Hey don't forget about us," a third new voice said.

Link turned and noticed Auru, Ashei, and Rusl all looking at him.

"Sorry guys," Link said, "Why are you guys here anyway," he added.

"We heard that monsters have started reappearing in the field we were trying to find out why but right after we were in the main field they stared attacking nonstop," Rusl said.

"Then why haven't I seen many monsters," Link asked.

"We don't know but it's like there avoiding you, haven't you noticed that no monster have appeared since you finished off the ones that were attacking us," Ashei said.

"That is strange if what you said is true they should be swarming all over us right now," Link admitted.

"Well if you would be so kind as to help us back to castle town I don't want to be here once you leave and the monsters come back," Auru said.

"Ok," Link said glad to have something to do.

* * *

><p>Time lapse<p>

As the group approached the entrance to castle town Link noticed a figure in a black cloak lying on the ground

"It can't be" Link said and turned Epona to the figure. As he got closer he was able to make out more details the cloak had a intricate pattern of white lines on its back "but she broke it," he thought.

As he reached the figure he turned it over and

"Midna," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>

**Hello to all the readers out there this is unknown hero please review honestly because can I make the only story better with reviews if anyone has any suggestions that are used you will get 20 virtual cookies and thanks to the anonymous one for the advice will be applying it and the end was supposed to be determend not emotinal also sorry for the incompleate chaptrer it was a problem with my system and wasent saving right.**


	3. Chained

**Disclaimer Legend of Zelda is in no way affiliated with me leaves grumbling stupid no good Nintendo**

**Chapter 3**

**Chained**

Link awoke with a start looked down and realized he was a wolf agai,n "But how Midna took the crystal with her when she left and the only other explanation would be twilight,"he thought. Looking around he realized he was in a dark cell with a few boxes in the corner he realized this was the same cell where he had met Midna all those months ago and it looked like twilight

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back Link<strong>

As link tried to figure a way out of the chain on his leg he looked and saw what looked like a small child with what looked like a beautiful black gown that was fused with her startlingly white flesh then it jumped 360 degrees and landed in the cell.

"I found you!" the creature said excitement in is voice.

Link started growling in case this creature meant him harm.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary!" Said the creature

"Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" i said

Link kept growling.

Well, that's too bad... the imp like creature said."

"I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." The thing said.

"Wait what well its worth a shot" he thought to himself.

"Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeh hee!" the imp said.

"How dare that imp call me a beast." he thought to himself and attempted to bite her.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" it said.

"Not for you maybe" Link thought

* * *

><p><strong>End flashback<strong>

as the memory ended a small groan called links attention to behind him there was chained

"Zelda, what happened to you but wait how am I even talking"Link said.

"Link..." Zelda said, "it was Midna she did all this she changed gave you the power of speech and plunged us back into twilight."  
>NO SHE WOULDENT DO THAT." Link shouted.<p>

"I know it wasn't easy for me to accept it either but we to find out what happened to her," Zelda said.

"But she said she loved me." link said still not believing it

"She might have once but not now." Zelda

No I will fix this this cant happen how do I save her." Link said

"You must find the Ocarina of Time,the Essence of Time travel back in time find out what happened and stop it," Zelda answered.

"So that's your hope that you've been clinging to," Midna said coming from behind a tapestry with a squad of guards she told one of them go get me generals twilight link, histor pas, and sucum tric."

"Yes my lady," he said and ran off

"Good now Link be a good wolf and come along and maybe I'll give you a treat," Midna said.

"Never" Link growled

"Now Link you should know by now I can do what ever I want to you," she said gathering twilight energy in her hand, "last chance come willingly I don't want to have to make you."

"No," Link said

"Too bad I was really looking forward to giving you that treat."Midna said, " Now sleep!"

She threw the energy and Link instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

**Ok I know I promised a longer chapter and I think this is would have been longer but the next chapter is really important plus I also need ideas idea for how Midna will attempt to get Link on her side any ideas may be used becuase so anything goes anonymous reviews allowed ok huge reading number espesally for first story but only 1 review so need more of thosereview!**

**So review and give ideas still no winners on the guess what is happening in scene 1 contest**

**That all for tonight see ya.**


	4. Flash of Evil

Disclamer : Until that assassin come back and the papers clear I still don't own Zelda joking I wish I stood a chance at owning it

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Flash of Evil

When Link woke up he tied to a table in what must have been the throne room of Hyrule. Staying vary still he listened to the conversation Midna was having.

"Very well it shall be done," 3 voices that must have been the generals Midna was talking about said in unison,

"All is going according to plan," Midna said after they left, "don't you agree Link?"

"How did you know I was awake?" Link asked.

"That's for me too know and you to not find out," she said, "but you still haven't answer my question."

"You will never win," Link said struggling against his bonds

"Its no use you are powerless compared to me," Midna said, "and your wrong with you and your princess out of the picture all with fall before me. Join me Link, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you join me and we can rule together as king and queen."

"Never," he spat, " you would ask me to betray everything I worked so hard to achieve. Every thing we worked for, when we worked for do you not remember all the blood I shed to stop Ganondorf and Zant I would rather die maybe you are evil but I swear I will find out what happened to you and fix it."

"There is nothing wrong with me and I see you need more time to consider my offer," Midna said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>

**Yes its short but vary important to the story line cracks knuckles this is going to be fun**

**well not for link but for me. for him its going to be vary painful two or so chapters from now. **

**Still need Ideas on Midna's attempts on link anything goes let your imaginations flow idea anything goes and no one has an excuse not to review **

**because anonymous allowed.**

**Still no winners on the guess what is happening contest next chapter will be out a little late i just had a major idea and will be writing a chapter in bettween 2 and 3 i think**

**Reviews are awsome so Review**


	5. Of Shadow And Link

Disclaimer: Unless there's highly improbable divine intervention I do not own legend of Zelda: goes to pray for miracle

Of Shadow and Link

* * *

><p>Link cried in pain as the whip hit his back for what must have been the thousanth time that day, "Join me Link and all this can stop you can be happy with me, and make a perfect world where all are happy there are no wars and we will be together for ever ," Midna said passionately.<p>

"Never... I will not ... help you ... turn innocent peaple in to your," he paused considering what to say,"Slaves," Link spat.

"Thats disapointing but expected you would never have stopped ganondorf if you were easy to break would you," Midna commented, "its too bad though its not like i like watching you in pain but you wont support me so i have no choice i'm sorry." the whip came down again leaving another cut deep in Links back cuasing him to cry out in pain.

"No you're not," Link said weakly

"What was that?" Midna asked.

"I said **You. Are. Not. Sorry.** If you were you wouldn't be here you wouldnt have done any of this you would still be Midna not this you are not the person who cause me to spend 6 months in my house you are nothing but a pale imitaion of her you could NEVER BE HER," link shouted with the last of his strength before blacking out from exhaustion.

"We shall see how long you can hold out Hero soon you shall be mine body and soul and then none will be able to save you," Midna laughed evily.

Time lapse

* * *

><p>When the handcuffs fell off link was instantly awake "Who did tha..,"he trailed off as he saw the figure<p>

"Here your gear or at least the important parts i also modified the curse zant gave you to allow you to transform at will as long as its around your neck and a map out," the figure who link instantly reconisesed as Midna said hading him the objects.

"Why," Link said not trusting her motives

"Theres not enough time i cant hold him back for long you must go," Midna commanded,"and Link remember I love you,"

Link fallowed the map out and put on his gear including the Ordon sword as he had returned the master sword back to the forest temple,"I have to get it" Link thought,"I have to save her i will not lose her again," He shifted into wolf form and started running as fast as his legs would carry him strait towards the temple of time.

* * *

><p>Time lapse<p>

When Link got to the temple to the temple he morphed back into human form and was accosted by skull kids minnions "Sorry skull kid i cant play today," Link half yelled to skull kid as he ran past them heading to the inner temple.

When he got there he placed his hand on the hilt he heard a female voice ask,"Hero of twilight your duty is complete why have you returned."

"Mighty sword spirt the world has again been attaked by evil somthing has happend to Midna and she is trying to take over hyrule and i need your help to save herto drive the evil from her body," Link pleaded.

"Vary well the spirt of the sword has judged this soul and found it to be worthy the master sword accepts you as its master," the voice said.

* * *

><p>Time lapse<p>

After Link had exited the temple he was attaked by a black shadow which formed into a Link made of pure black "who are you?" link asked,

"I am the thing that huants the edge of your dreams i am the embodyment of your worst fears your darkest disires i am the evil that dweals within your heart I am Shadow Link and i have been sent here by Midna to stop you. I was told to bring you back in chains and I will but first I will make sure you must watch powerless as I take your Midna away from you make her mine then I will kill you I cant wait to savor you blood hero,"Shadow Link Link sneered and raised a black replica of the master sword.

"Shadows are destroyed by light so shall you be," Link snarled and attaked.

After a long and bloody battle link emerged victoious yet seriously wounded he limped to the ordan spring and sat down letting the waters slowly heal him while he was there Ilia came to the spring and saw Link," Link what happend why are you clovered in blood and where is Epona?" she exclamed.

"To the first its a long story to the second i have no idea," Link said perparing for the earful Ilia was about to give him.

"How could you lose epona havnt i tought you anything you should always know where your horse is how could be be so irrisponsible what could you have possibly been thmmmmppphhh," she said as link covered her mouth with his hand.

"I dont have time to tell you now just give this to Rusl and tell him to be prepared if i fail," Link commanded Ilia looked indignent but nodded taking the ordan sword.

"Good bye Ilia and good luck," Link said determindly as she ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes<strong>

**I know you all wanted to see the battle between shadow link and link but im sure you can imagine**

**any way im sorry i was gone so long and humbly beg your forgivness i am lazy its true i think i am not the only one who didnt**

**think that alternet storry line was working so i got rid of it. i also appolygize for any spelling mistakes i didnt catch my spellcheck is down for some unkown reason and i dont have a bata. anyway tell me what you think what you like and what you didnt only flames will be ignored all else will be considered p.s. I had this chapter done scince eraly july but my flash drive vanished so sorry bout that**


	6. A Story For the Ages

Disclaimer I don't own legend of Zelda

A Story for the Ages

* * *

><p>As Link made his way back to hyrule castle Link was accosted by monsters of all kinds getting stronger as he went he fought everything from bublins to dark nuts and everything in between but none of it stopped him he seemed to be driven by something that prevented him from slowing down or getting hurt even as the monsters attacked him.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually he arrived at Hyrule castle after making sure he was ready for anything that might happen he charged in however this hyrule castle was far different from the hyrule castle he had seen when he fought Ganondorf or visited after. This was a much darker gloomier place where the very air was thick with tension as if holding its breath waiting for the final battle. The monsters too were stronger, more similar to what he had encountered in the cave of ordeals than regular monsters. The Castle was much harder than anything Ganondorf could have come up with filled with dangerous traps and deadly tricks all of which Link had to travel through. It was a challenge but he kept going till he got to the throne room. The throne room itself was pitch black the only light came from the master sword and the statue of the goddesses.<p>

All at once he saw the figure standing in the middle of the light next to the statue it was her Midna the self proclaimed queen of twilight and light. She slowly turned around and walked down the stairs and in to the pitch black room. Suddenly the room was filled with light all around him he saw visions of death and destruction. He saw his village burning his loved ones crying in pain whispering his name with their final breath, all around him seeing everything he worked for crumbling and himself being forced to watch it unable to do anything.

He heard a voice coming from all around him "Link just give in join us and you will be able to stop it make it so none of this will happen just give in that's all you have to do," the voice said.

"No," Link whispered, "No."

"Join Us Join us," the voice chanted.

"I Said No!" Link shouted and just like that the illusion was broken he was back in hyrule throne room.

"Aw to bad I guess it's a fight then," Midna said.

"I give you one last chance give yourself up I can help you please Midna please," Link whispered.

"Ha you think you hold the card that's funny no I will win and you will be my slave, and Hyrule will be covered in twilight," Midna laughed manically.

"I guess that's a no well I guess I have no choice whatever happens know I'm sorry things turned out this way," Link said and charged in.

* * *

><p>It was an epic battle with both sides fighting and giving it their all finally when link was sure he was going to lose something unexpected happened Midna was griped roughly and something forcibly pulled out as it took shape Link realized it was Ganondorf.<p>

"No It's too soon I was so close I almost beat him nooooo," Ganondorf screamed then vanished just like so many of his monsters.

Midna collapsed on the floor and link rushed over to her and held her in his arms. "Link thank you, I was so afraid you would give up or leave me for dead I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I," Link cut her off.

"It doesn't matter Ganondorf is gone everything will be ok," Link promised," all that matters is we are together and nothing will pull us apart," as Link finished he pulled her in and they finally had their kiss.

* * *

><p>Time lapse<p>

It turned out Link was more right then he knew because as they latter discovered Midna didn't have a way home it was Ganondorf's evil magic that had brought her back, but she didn't care she was just happy to be with link, as soon as they could they held a huge wedding and invited most of the kingdom to be there, after that they when back to Ordan where the villagers with some help from link eventually accepted Midna as one of them, and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

"Wow that's really the story of my great grandparents?" a child asked.  
>'Yes it is Link" a man told the Hylian boy with blue eyes and flaming red hair," someday you will be a hero just like your great grandfather and grandmother were."<p>

"You mean it," the boy said with amazement in his eyes.

"Yes I am sure," the man said watching his childes glow brightly for a second and thought about what it meant for his future.

* * *

><p>The End (for real this time)<p>

Authors note

And so we come to the end it has taken a while but now you know what Nintendo didn't want you to know I hope you enjoyed the show and hope you liked it enough to review and like for now link the hero of twilight and lights story is over and done and with that I bid you farewell until next time.


End file.
